marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 2 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * General Hayes * Colonel * * * * * * Nurse Helga Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * Helicopters * Tanks * Fighter jet | Synopsis1 = A short time after the events of last issue, Spider-Man awakens inside the building to find himself wrapped in webbing against a wall, trapped by the Queen. Shortly after he awakens, he is visited by the Queen. She flirts with him, explaining she has not taken off his mask because she has no interest in his identity, and tells him her real name, Ana. She rolls up his mask and after whispering for him to simply enjoy it she kisses him again in an attempt to control him and make him love her. Spidey is affected by her kiss, feeling her connection to her other drones (brainwashed people) and feeling "alive." Spidey slowly begins to lose himself and kisses her back, but manages to regain control of himself and force her off him, spiting out her kiss. Queen is enraged by his disrespect, and angrily slaps him across the face and vows he'll love her before leaving him in the dark. It is revealed that the first kiss went out on public television and everyone in the city thinks that it was Spider-Man who suddenly kissed the Queen. In the grocery store Aunt May tells Mary Jane about how Peter kissed the Queen and asks her if she is alright, before realizing she didn't know about it and awkwardly leaves. Outside the building, Nick Fury is told by General Hayes that Captain America has the situation under control. Unfortunately he is actually also the Queen's prisoner and is being suspended upside down in webbing. Queen visited him and taunts him over how he has been "replaced" and that once Spider-Man learns to love her she will have her revenge. Cap breaks free and recovers his shield, freeing Spider-Man. Queen orders her drones to kill Cap and protect Spider-Man and the two heroes are quickly swarmed. Cap reveals he dated Adrianna in 1945 as he battles with Spider-Man. Spider-Man sees the Queen escaping and chases her, disobeying Cap's orders to stick together. Spidey appears to corner Queen on the roof, only for her to convince some of her drones into committing suicide. She then defeats Spider-Man with her mental powers, forcing him to his knees and knocking him out with a swift kick to the face. Before she can force herself on Spider-Man again, SHIELD helicopters launch a missile at her, but she uses her powers to turn it around, shielding herself and Spider-Man from the blast. Captain America ambushes the Queen while she is distracted and knocks her off the building. Cap accuses Spider-Man of being reckless, but Spider-Man says that is how Captain America was once before web swinging away from the building. | Notes = * This is one of several prologues to the Avengers Disassembled event. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 2 16